Hi Mom
by Ultimate Fan
Summary: Chicken Little visits his Mother's grave to have one small chat with her.


**Hi, Mom…**

Chicken Little is © Walt Disney Pictures

**R. I. P.**

**CHLOE CLUCK**

**DEDICATED WIFE, MOTHER AND FRIEND**

Chicken Little placed some flowers near the tombstone and sat down. It had been a really long time since he had last come. He felt so ashamed and even wondered if her mother had felt neglected. He couldn't find the right words to speak. After some minutes of silence, he finally said:

"Hi… Mom."

He remained silent for more minutes, as if expecting an answer from the grave. He wondered what she would ask him… if she were still alive.

"I… I've been fine. I made some friends a couple of weeks ago. They're…well, from far away… very far away... I also won the baseball championship… I wish you had been there…"

CL's conscience bit him. His mother always told him to stay humble.

"Ok… without Foxy's help, we wouldn't have made it at least to the final eight, I admit it…"

More silent minutes.

"So… how have you been?" CL asked. That was the only more or less coherent thing he could think of asking.

You guessed it. More silent minutes.

"…I remember when you left us, Mom… it was tough, not only for me, but for the whole town… Even Morkubine Porcupine and Mr. Woolensworth were shocked."

He then looked at the tombstone. He realized he hadn't given much thought to her mother's words either when she was still alive or after her decease.

"You promised you'd always be there with me and Dad… I guess there are promises that just can't be kept."

A gentle wind began to blow. It reminded him so much of her mother's hugs.

"You were right, now that I think of it. There's good in every person. Even Foxy and Goosey were sorry for me back then, during the funeral..."

Some doubts began to form in Chicken Little's mind.

"Mom… where you are now… do you still remember us all? Do you still remember Dad? Do you still remember… me…?"

He quickly realized how idiotic was that question.

"I'm sorry Mom… I always asked you dumb questions…. Do you remember when I asked you, when I was five year old, if Goosey and I could get married when we became adults?"

He giggled a bit. Every time he remembered that, he felt so dumb… fortunately for him, it **seemed** that Goosey didn't remember when he proposed her marriage. He wondered how Abby (And Foxy, and all of Oakey Oaks) would react if she (And they) would ever find out…

"And there I go again, asking dumb questions. Of course you do remember!"

He smiled happily. He was feeling so comfortable. But then, all of a sudden, he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry I didn't come in such a long time, Mom… I'm really sorry…"

The gentle wind stopped blowing. He got up and began to tremble as his eyes slowly filled themselves with tears.

"We all miss you Mom… I miss you… I really do…!" He said as he hugged the tombstone.

"CL…"

He turned around. Abby was there, holding a tray filled with cookies.

"I… brought some for your Mom…"

CL looked at the tray. Those cookies…

"…Your mom taught me the recipe before she… Well, I've been practicing a lot for a couple of years... I think I've finally got it. You may try one if you want to…"

CL took one of the cookies, looked at it, then at Abby and than again at the cookie, and munched it down.

"So… how does it taste?" Abby asked, anxiously.

While the wind died down, CL remained silent. He looked at the tray for a long time. Abby realized what was going on…

"…I messed it up, didn't I?" Abby felt so horrible. It was almost as if she were insulting Chicken Little's mother's memory. She placed the tray on a nearby tombstone, sighed deeply and said, while turning around to face CL, "I'm sorry, Chicken Little… I'll never…"

What happened next reminded Abby of that little incident in the cinema during the Alien Invasion. As a gentle wind began to blow, CL suddenly hugged her and, still sobbing, he said:

"It tastes just like hers… Thank you, Abby… thank you very much…"

She was breathless. Instinctively, she hugged him too. None of them knew how much their hug lasted, but it seemed like an eternity. A beautiful, sweet eternity. They eventually split up. Abby noticed a small tear sliding down Chicken Little's right cheek. She wiped it away, caressed his right cheek and kissed him on his forehead.

"It's alright, CL. It's all right…"

They both turned around to face the grave while holding hands.

"Thanks for everything, Mom… you'll be always be with me… with all of us… I guess there are promises not even death can keep from being kept…"

Well, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it.

And… about A New Friendship… Look, I've been busy. But I haven't abandoned it. I'll keep on it. Meanwhile, Review!


End file.
